In computer networking, multicast includes the delivery of a message or information to a group of destination computers simultaneously in a single transmission from the source. For an embodiment, multicast is implemented as an IP multicast, which is often employed in Internet Protocol (IP) applications of streaming media and Internet television. In IP multicast, the multicast occurs at the IP routing level, where routers create optimal distribution paths for datagrams sent to a multicast destination address.
In order for multicast to operate properly in a wireless mesh network, routers within the wireless mesh network need to know whether any client devices connected to the wireless mesh network are a member of a multicast group.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for implementing a wireless mesh network that provides updating of multicast group information of client devices connected to the wireless mesh network.